


Tempus Instaurabo

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Everybody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: There was no one else left...could they fix this?
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Tempus Instaurabo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbidmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/gifts).



> This is probably going to be expanded in the end...but it hasn't got legs yet...lol

It was over. Harry had watched Snape’s memories and left them for Ron and Hermione to watch afterwards. He had hugged them both tight and whispered into her ear to kill the bloody snake. Harry had walked into the Forbidden Forest and then…all hell had broken loose.

Minerva was the first to fall, her eyes glassy as the Killing Curse hit her chest. They didn’t know where the spell had come from until the Death Eaters cancelled their Disillusion spells and the real battle began.

Bellatrix Lestrange delighted on picking off the Weasleys one by one: first Ginny, then George, then Molly and Arthur with one spell. Percy, Bill, Charlie…and then last of all Ron. Her Ron. She had hidden when the fighting started, so exhausted from their day and the lack of food in her stomach. She had run to the Headmaster’s Office, warding the door as best she could. She plunged her head into the waiting Pensieve and disappeared into the memories.

She stumbled out of the Pensieve, tears streaming down her face, the sounds of Battle long since silenced. A quick look out of the Headmaster’s Office window made her feel ill. The piles of bodies, stacked haphazardly, were being systematically burned with FiendFyre, the evil Bellatrix Lestrange enjoying herself as she danced and spraying the fire over the bodies.

Hermione caught a glimpse of red hair before it too was engulfed by the flames. She touched her hand to the desk as she stumbled backwards and she felt something bite into her palm. Something invisible. She cast a charm, trying to find what the item was and gasped as a strange looking Time Turner appeared. There were six static rings that all seemed to be positioned differently and at strange angles to each other.

She picked it up, wondering how to activate it and saw a flash of white light. She could barely see anything in front of her eyes before the light cleared and she realised she had moved. She was in the Shrieking Shack. She could smell his blood from the hallway. The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she entered the room, looking at his broken body where he still bled.

Wait. If he was bleeding then his heart was still beating. She ran to his side, pressing her hand on his neck and was gratified when he gasped, a strange gurgling breath. She reached into her expandable bag and pulled out her supply of Dittany and various other potions.

She sealed the wounds and poured the potions down his throat, massaging his neck to make him swallow. His eyes were closed but his breathing and his pulse began to settle. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, his eyes lingering on the Time Turner at her neck. He gestured to it and then to his own neck, not yet ready to speak and potentially hear how much his voice had changed.

“We lost Sir. We are the only ones left.” Her eyes filled with tears again as she remembered seeing her friends and their families cast aside, burning, destroyed by the crazy bitch Lestrange and her demented Dark Lord. He grabbed the Time Turner and put it over his head as well. He looked in her eyes and took the first deep breath since she had entered the Shrieking Shack.

“Tempus Instaurabo.” He spoke softly, fingers touching the Time Turner.

The world began to rotate and speed faster and faster. It made her queasy and disorientated. Finally, the world slowed and stopped and Hermione turned to look at Severus Snape, unsure where to go from there.

“Miss Granger, welcome to 1940.”


End file.
